comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnighter
Midnighter is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Midnighter and Apollo #5: 01 Feb 2017 Current Issue :Midnighter and Apollo #6: 01 Mar 2017 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters * The Midnighter - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Midnighter and Apollo #6 Midnighter and Apollo #5 Midnighter and Apollo #4 Midnighter and Apollo #3 Midnighter and Apollo #2 Midnighter and Apollo #1 Midnighter #12 Past Storylines Collections *'Midnighter, vol. 1: Killing Machine' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "Midnighter must go back in time to kill one of history's greatest mass murderers - and he can't refuse due to the bomb in his chest! It's a race against - and through - time to complete the mission!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214770 *'Midnighter, vol. 2: Anthem' - Collects vol. 1 #7, 10-15. "The Midnighter discovers who he was before he became the Midnighter and attempts to reconnect with his roots in a small middle American town that’s been taken over by an international force of mercenaries." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216706 *'Midnighter, vol. 3: Assassin8' - Collects vol. 1 #8-9, 16-20. - "Has Midnighter met his match? As the Authority’s deadliest killing machine, the leather-clad “hero” can take a massive amount of pain. But when Midnighter runs into a new player named Assassin8, the tables are turned and suddenly it’s Midnighter who may be down for the count!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220010 *'Midnighter, vol. 1: Out' - Collects vol. 2 #1-7. "A theft at the God Garden has unleashed a wave of dangerous biotech weapons on the world, and Midnighter intends to put that genie back in the bottle by any means necessary. But something else was stolen from the Garden as well...the secret history of Lucas Trent, the man Midnighter once was!" - *'Midnighter, vol. 2: Hard' - Collects vol. 1 #7-8 & vol. 2 #8-12. "The mastermind behind the theft of the God Garden’s technology is finally unveiled…and Midnighter never could have guessed the ultimate goal of the heist! However, as he recovers from one of his most brutal battles to date, Lucas Trent finds himself back in the sights of Spyral … and the Suicide Squad!" - *'Midnighter & Apollo' - Collects Midnighter & Apollo #1-6. "When Midnighter and Apollo are torn apart by a mysterious villain who sends Apollo to the underworld, Midnighter must brave the gates of hell itself for his lover." - *'Midnighter: The Complete Wildstorm Series' - Collects vol. 1 #1-20 & Midnighter: Armageddon. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Steve Orlando. Artist/Covers: Aco. Volume 1 Writer: Garth Ennis (#1-6), Keith Giffen (#10-20). Artists: Chris Sprouse & Karl Story Created by: Warren Ellis & Bryan Hitch. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-20, 2006-2008 (WildStorm) * Volume 2: #1-12, 2015-2016 (DC) * Midnighter & Apollo: #1-6, 2016-2017 (DC; mini-series) First published in November 2006. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 30 Jun 2016 - Midnighter & Apollo, Gay Superheroes of Comics, to Reunite This Fall * 11 Mar 2015 - [http://www.newsarama.com/23766-midnighter-goes-back-to-his-roots-in-new-ongoing.html Midnighter Goes 'Back To His Roots' In New Ongoing] * 06 Sep 2007 - Catching Up with ChrisCross * 26 Jun 2007 - Midnighter: DC's Gay Superhero Could Use Some Rescuing * 12 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10828 Crossing Midnighter with Christos Gage] * 22 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=113649 Talking Midnighter, Four Horsemen with Giffen] * 02 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9275 Brian K. Vaughan To Write Midnighter #7] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Midnighter Category:Super-Hero